


Elsa's Grimmerie

by orphan_account



Series: Lost library book [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year before Elsa's coronation, she discovers a mysterious book- one that it seems only she can read. As it turns out, some people may be a little too interested in the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chanting

Elsa closed the book, calmly lay it down on her desk, and started bawling. The book was Romeo and Juliet. Elsa had just finished. Why did Shaekspeare have to be such a murderer? Over the years she'd read all of his works, the comedies (because they cheered her up), the tragedies (because she felt like she had something to sympathize with), and the histories (because she felt obligated). This was the last one. Time to find another story to cry over.

Elsa suddenly became aware of the layers of ice that were covering the floor and walls, and were now making their way to the ceiling. She sniffed and wiped away her tears. She'd have to sneak out of her room again.

Elsa opened the door just enough to slither out and quickly shut it behind her. Then she realized that she'd forgotten the book and had to repeat it the process all over again.

She slowly tip-towed down the hall, making her way to the library. In the rare occasion that she did leave her ice box-- er, room-- she always did so quickly and quietly, as to not draw anyone's attention. 

In the library, Anna was snoring, having fallen asleep while reading something. Elsa glanced over Anna's unmoving shoulder to see what she was reading and shuddered. One of Shaekspeare's histories. On nights when Elsa had trouble sleeping she herself read one of the histories to get to sleep. Dull. Just dull.

Elsa looked overhead at the twenty foot tall shelves lined with colorfully made books. So many books for just two people. It would take one's entire life to read them all. And from the looks of things, Elsa would spend the rest of her life doing just that. 

She was placing Romeo and Juliet back on the shelf when she saw it. A thick book with a worn red cover. The layers of dust suggested that it hadn't been touched for years. Elsa didn't know what it had been that had caught her eye--after all, it looked as unappealing as books could look-- but she couldn't rip her eyes away from it.

Before she knew what she was doing, Elsa grabbed the book from the shelf. She blew the dust off, sending bits of white fluff everywhere like Elsa's snow. She didn't know what it was about it that was so intriguing, but for some reason she felt, well, some sort of connection to the book. 

On the front cover of the book was writing in a language that Elsa had never seen before. But somehow, a moment later she knew what it meant.

"'The Grimmerie'" whispered Elsa aloud. "'The Book of Spells and Enchantment.'" She had to open it. 

She threw the Grimmerie open to yellowed pages with writing as strange and foreign as the cover. Once again, she didn't know how she knew what it said, but, somehow, she could read it. But this time, the words made no sense. They seemed to be some sort of...spell. She felt the sudden urge to say the words aloud. By this time she was completely certain that it was a book of magic. Elsa just had to read it. She just had to. Well, if it had anything to do with magic, it would have to wait until she was in the sanctuary of her room.

Elsa forced herself to close the Grimmerie. She found herself mournful as she shut the cover. It would just have to wait. She rushed down the hall to her room, anxious to get back to reading the Grimmerie.

Once she was back in her room, Elsa threw the book open and instantly began to chant aloud.

"Atum takeuit wiir lokop thakess certery gytur inyu..." As Elsa chanted she felt something growing inside her, some long-suppressed part of her at work. It was exhilarating.

Then the spell ended. When Elsa looked up, she was shocked to see the layers of ice that had covered her entire room had vanished.


	2. Sneaking around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure how I 'm going to end this fanfic. I'm just making this up as I go.

It was well past midnight, but Elsa wasn't in any way tired. After the miracle with the frost, she had spent the entire day practicing spells, ignoring the clock when it came time for lunch and dinner and bed. She was much too awake for that. 

The spells were doing the most random things when she cast them. One of them changed her eyes pink-something she hadn't noticed until she glanced in the mirror- and another turned her shoes into glass, and another made her pillows start flying around the room. Elsa quickly found out that spells were irreversible. She tried to turn her eyes back to their original blue, but absolutely nothing happened when she tried. It became apparent that only another spell could work if she wanted things to go back to the way they had been before. Another spell turned her eyes blue again, but they seemed slightly brighter than they had before. As for the pillows, she'd had to hold them down for twenty seconds each before they finally ran out of steam. There was really nothing to be done about the shoes. Elsa found the book fascinating. After some practice, she found that it didn't matter much which spell she used if she wanted to do a specific thing. She just had to think about a certain thing and what she wanted it to do and that thing would happen. If she didn't think about anything as she recited, any random thing could happen. She also discovered that if she read the same line twice, but willing to do two different things, then it would end up as different words when spoken aloud. 

Elsa's magic, as well as doing things she'd never dreamed of, also seemed to have a far greater control over itself. She hadn't had a single problem with her magic since her discovery of the Grimmerie. Maybe this was the way to control her power.

Finally, she decided that she should have been asleep hours ago. She tore her eyes away from the book and they landed on the tomato plants outside, two stories below. To say they were rotten would have been an overstatement. They should have been picked weeks ago. Perhaps a spell...

Elsa closed the book. She'd have to sneak out. But that wouldn't be hard. She'd been hiding her power from the world for twelve years, now she was a regular expert. 

If she was being totally honest with herself, she just wanted an excuse to keep on doing magic.

***

Anna's head jerked up with a start. Had she really fallen asleep reading a book? She glanced at the page. Oh yeah. King Lear.

It was dark, so she must have been asleep for a long time. She glanced at the clock a few feet away. Twelve forty-six! She'd been asleep all day. Might as well go to bed.

In her way back to her room, she glanced out the window and immediately couldn't tear her eyes away. She was never up this late, but now that she was, she liked it a lot. The sky was awake with sparkling stars scattered across it and a pearly moon hanging in the sky. It was dazzling. 

But what was on the ground was really strange. Anna noticed a figure walking on the ground towards the tomatoes. One of the servants? What would they be doing at this hour?

A moment later, Anna realized that it wasn't a servant at all. First off, the hair could only belong to Elsa. She knew all the servants by now, and also that none of them had hair like Elsa's. For all she knew, no one else in the world did. At closer inspection, the person had the facial features of Elsa as well. Conclusion: it was Elsa.

But what on earth was doing at this hour? Elsa knelt down beside a group of rotten tomato plants and opened a book that Anna hadn't noticed before. A moment later, Elsa plucked one of the tomatoes from the stems and walked away. Even from this distance. Anna could tell she was smiling.

What on earth?


	3. An Encounter in the Hall

The next day Elsa went gloveless. She almost made it twelve minutes.

After the success of last nights spell, she found that the more she practiced her spells, the more control she could control herself. She even fooled herself into believing that she could go without gloves for the day.

She was in the library, searching for more books like the Grimmerie (unsuccessfully) when all the books within a six foot radius were suddenly were covered in a thin layer of frost. Not as thick as it would usually be, but still existent. Just walk away, she thought. 

The practice was already helping, but she would still need a lot more before she the whole magical powers thing down.

Until then, the servants would likely appreciate it if the herbs grew a little quicker.

***

Anna rocketed down the hall, playing her favorite game: Chase Self Around The Castle. Over the years she'd learned as well as invented many games that required only one player. She'd convinced herself that Elsa had probably gone to the garden for a midnight snack, and seeing that the tomatoes had rotted, gone back upstairs, and although Elsa seemed like the last person who would do that, it was the best explanation Anna could think of.

While she was thinking about all this, she didn't look where she was going and crashed into someone. The things the person was carrying went flying through the air. Anna winced as she heard glass shattering against the ground. She quickly scrambled up to apologize, and it was only then that she realized that the unfortunate person she almost killed was none other than Elsa.

"Elsa!" exclaimed Anna in surprise. "I, uh, I'm reeeaaally sorry about that, I can, uh, clean that up if you want."

Elsa stood up, still recovering from the blow. "I'm fine," she mumbled, and bent down to collect her things. She sighed when she saw what had previously been a potted pea plant but was now a mess of dirt, glass, and unrecodnizable plant. She started picking shards of glass out of the heap. 

While she was doing this, Anna noticed a large red book lying open a few feet away. The yellowed pages were fluttering open. Anna picked it up to see the strangest writing she'd ever seen. "What funny writing," she said aloud. "What is this?" 

Elsa snatched the book out of Anna's hands. "It's nothing!" she said quickly. "Just a language I've been learning!" That part was actually half-true. 

Anna shook her head. "I don't know what that language was. I guess since you've been studying it you could understand it, but I don't know how anyone could possibly make sense of it."

Elsa stopped. "You can't read it?" she squawked.

Anna looked confused. "Why would I?" 

Elsa quickly realized that the reason Anna couldn't make heads or tails of the book was that she didn't have magic. "I just..." she sputtered. "I suppose it's just that I've been reading it so long." she finished lamely. "I guess I should be going now."

"Of course," replied Anna. She thought she was doing very well hiding her suspicion. She turned her heel, advancing down the hall without looking back. But a few minutes later, when she snuck back down that very hall, Elsa was walking away holding the book and the potted plant, which was in one piece again, no trace of the incident behind her. Suspicious, thought Anna.

***

Someday, vowed Elsa. Someday she would tell Anna about everything. As soon as she had her powers under control. The promise was a lot easier to make now that she had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure exactly what I'm going to do for the entire thing. I have some ideas, but I don't would appreciate if you comment below for any requests/suggestions.


	4. Coronation Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I did a lot of brainstorming and I have some ideas that I think are good ones. Also, a lot of this chapter is based off of a deleted scene in Frozen.

One year later...

Crown Princess Elsa, heir to the throne of Arendelle, had a lot of paper work to do. Including, but not limited to, a lot of papers to sign. It was her coronation day. She had no worries whatsoever.

Over the past year she'd mastered controlling her powers, becoming a powerful witch. She hadn't touched her gloves in months. She didn't need to. 

Anna still didn't know about Elsa's powers, but that would change soon. She's decided almost a year ago that she wouldn't tell Anna about her magic until she was absolutely certain she had control over what she now thought of as her gift. And now she was certain. She'd decided weeks ago that she would surprise her sister by keeping the gates open on coronation day, and then tell her about her powers. But not the people. Who knew how they would react to having a witch as a queen. 

But Anna would know. It would be a marvelous surprise.

Just as Elsa finished signing the "a" at the end of "Elsa" on one particularly long and boring piece of paperwork, her ungloved hand bumped into the bottle of ink next to her.

"Drat," she muttered. A few muttered words later, the ink went backwards into the bottle, the bottle itself righting itself back up, leaving the paper as clean and white as always. Simple spells like this one didn't even need her to read from the Grimmerie, so she'd memorized a few of the spells so she could do small things without having to get the book out.

"Elsa?"

The door behind her flew open and a moment later Anna stood at the doorway, panting and soaked with water, also with mud caked on various parts of her body. 

Over the past few months, Elsa had tried to reconnect with Anna a bit. It hadn't gone to the extent that they were best friends again, but now they could borrow each other's things and occasionally visit each other in their rooms. 

Elsa stared. "What happened to you?"

Anna grinned and vanished into the dressing room. "Pig," she said to Elsa inside the dressing room. "Pie. I mean, not a pig pie, but a pig and a pie. And ocean!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. Not in a mean way, but rather a way one smiles at a joke.

"Where's my rose dress?" Anna called from inside the dressing room.

The dress was currently hanging in the wardrobe, covered in dirt, recovering from the last time Anna had worn it. As quickly and quietly as she could, Elsa whispered "Wytem fosui mekeem koduy aken takem miliop prontu caley," before saying in her usual voice, "It's in the wardrobe, fully recovered."

"Good," said Anna. "Now I have a backup dress." A moment later, she emerged from the dressing room in one of the most horrifying dresses made by man. And she knew it.

"Ooh," said Anna. "What's this?" She struck a pose.

Elsa was trying (and failing) to keep a straight face.

"It was just a gift," she said, smiling.

Anna smirked. "From whom?"

"I don't know," giggled Elsa. "One of the...big countries!"

Meanwhile, Anna was having fun. "Ooh," she, twirling the flouncy skirt around. "My hips are here, my hips are there! Pardon me, young man, for my behind. I can barely fit out the door!"

"Ahem."

Both turned and saw Kai at the door, stone-faced. "It's time," he said.

Elsa straitened, ready for the coronation. This would be easy.

***

During the coronation, everyone was in the church, so no one noticed two middle-aged women slip down hall to the library.

"So where did you hide this book?"

"In the library in the bottom right corner of the last shelf. I specifically remember."

"And how do we know it hasn't been stolen?"

"I put a spell on the book so mere Voimatons couldn't see it. I mean, they can see it, they just wouldn't notice it."

"What about witches?"

"The spell did the same for Modiums and Infiries like yourself."

"And what about Fortees like you and Seins?" 

"For the last time, Freja, it is pronounced for-tiy, not forty. And I'm the only Fortie who can see it. And since Seins are probably extinct, that's not really a problem."

"You always were so proud about being a Fortie. And I might remind you that I'm a witch too."

"Pfft, being a Modium hardly makes you a witch. It's hardly better than being a Voimaton! You can barely summon ants."

"You always were so smug about being a Fortie. I believe your exact words were, 'it's the most powerful level of witch you can be.' Except for Sein."

"Like I just said, Seins have been extinct for years."

"That's beside the point. The point is, you're not exactly perfect either. Whose fault was it that the book was lost in the first place?"

"It wasn't my fault! If I'd known that they would close the gates without warning, I would have picked a different hiding place. So, the book was out of our reach for thirteen years. Until today. And besides, it isn't lost. I know exactly where it is."

"Remember, it's my book too. Mother left it to both of us when she died."

"But it's mostly mine. I'm the more powerful witch, remember?"

"How could I forget with you reminding me every time I draw breath?"

"That's not the point, Freja. You can barely read it!"

"Shut up, Tova! If I wanted to, I could read the whole thing!"

"My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes!"

"I do to! Besides you can only read fifteen or twenty spells. Twenty-five on a good day."

"Alright, we'll see who's the most powerful witch. As soon as I-"

"We-"

"-I get the book, the entire league of witches will be unstoppable! We'll bring those dirty Voimatons down once and for all."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"Well, first off, we need to get the-- hey, where is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The book! It's not here!"

"You lost it again?!"

"I didn't lose it! I cast that spell three times!"

"So it was stolen?!"

"No, who could have stolen it?"

"Really, Tova, you are so stupid sometimes."

"Well if you're so smart, tell me who did it!"

"The only kind of person who the spell didn't work on."

"You mean...?"

"Yes."

"Someone in this castle is a Sein."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word is "Sein" is completely made up(although further googling revealed that it means "be" in German). The words "Voimaton" "Modium" "Infiri" and "Forti" are/inspired by Finnish and Latin words. The names Tova and Freja are in fact real Scandinavian names.


	5. Queenie dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just split the story into two parts in a series. There's a lot of great stuff coming up.

Later that evening, Tova and Freja were still searching in vain for the book.

"Why can't we find it!?"

"Shut your face, stupid! I can't concentrate with you yabbering like that."

"Are you sure you didn't just forget where you hid it?"

"Honestly, Freja! I would never be so stupid."

"And you still think that there's some mystical, nearing-extinction Sein lurking somewhere around here?"

"I'm positive."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I can feel their presence. The magic is very strong. I'm trying to detect where they are, but I can't focus when you won't shut your face!"

"Fine! I can see when my voice isn't appreciated!"

"Wait, I'm getting a signal."

"Where?" 

"Towards the hall on the left!"

***

Anna was having a marvelous time. She was actually interacting with real human beings. And chocolate.

Around four o'clock she went to the side table(the table with food) and instantly spotted the plate of little chocolates. Her hand shot out. At the same time, another hand did the same. Both parties picked the same square shaped piece of chocolate with pink sprinkles, but the other hand allowed her to have the chocolate. Anna's eyes looked up to see a rather handsome man with red hair who seemed to be a few years older than her. 

"Hello," she said, unable to rip her eyes away from the stranger.

"Hello," he echoed.

Unable to think of anything else to say, she blurted out, "I REALLY like chocolate!"

Idiot, she scolded herself.

The stranger smiled. "I love chocolate too."

Phew. "Uh, I'm Princess Anna, of Arendelle."

"Prince Hans, of the Southern Ilses."

"Hello."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

***

Elsa had a lot of post-coronation paperwork to do. Mostly signing, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle" on the dotted line at the bottom of a lot of papers. It was unbelievably dull. She took a brief break from her work to gaze out of her window. She noticed Anna walking through the gardens with a man, chatting. She smiled to herself. She liked seeing Anna happy. Soon, she would have even more reason to smile, as soon as she found out that the gates would be staying open permanently.

"Queenie dearest?"

Elsa's head jerked around, startled. She hadn't even noticed two women, the older old enough to be her mother, the other about thirty, enter.

The older one, while about forty-five, was almost impossibly beautiful, with shining raven hair and not a wrinkle in sight. Her eyes were like two emeralds, but there was something mischievous, almost wicked, inside them.

The other one was at least fifteen years younger, but Elsa could tell the two were sisters. The woman had auburn hair, thin and straight. She, like her sister, also had green eyes, but hers were pale, but there was something inside them that suggested that they had once been much deeper.

Elsa drew herself back to the present situation, that two strange women had spontaneously entered her room. And one of them had addressed her as, "queenie dearest."

"Yes?" she responded, hoping her tone of voice made it clear that she meant business.

The older woman smirked. The younger sulked. "I believe you have taken something from me, sweetness," said the older.

Elsa stared. "What?"

The older rolled her eyes. "I said, you have stolen something from me."

"Us," muttered the younger sister.

"Whatever," said her sister, waving her off dismissively.

"Like I was saying," continued the older one. "You have taken from us."

"She's not stupid," piped the younger. "You needn't repeat yourself three times."

Her sister glared. Elsa spoke up. "I don't know what you mean, I've never stolen anything." Unless you counted the raspberry tart from the kitchen when she was six, which she had been so ashamed of that she took it back and apologized to the cook.

"I believe you have, sweetie," sneered the older one. "A book. A special book."

The Grimmerie instantly came to Elsa's mind. But she didn't want to let these women know that she was a witch. "There must be some sort of mistake," she said, standing up. "We have plenty of copies of plenty of books at the royal library."

She began advancing to the door. "I'm sure I can get you a-"

The door suddenly and inexplicably slammed shut. Elsa gawked as she heard the faint click of the door locking. She knew she hadn't done this. Maybe-?

She turned and saw that the older woman was smirking. "You're not going anywhere, queenie dearest."


	6. A little story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late.

Love was an open door.

Anna was star struck when Hans got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Of course she accepted. Marriage proposals didn't happen every day, and this was probably the only proposal she would ever get. She couldn't wait to tell Elsa.

***

"What do you want?" Elsa demanded, trying to sound like the queen she was.

The older woman, Tova, smiled sweetly. "Mama wants to tell you a story, queenie dearest."

"Stop calling me that," said Elsa, frenzied.

Tova ignored her.

"I know your secret," she said. "You're a witch, just like me."

"And me," piped Freja.

"You could hardly be called a witch," snapped Tova. "Anyways, centuries ago, witches were far more common than we are now. Magic was universally accepted, and witches were envied. A magical book was made, and it held all spells known to mankind. But as we grew in population and strength, the normal people began to worry that we were becoming too strong. So many witches was dangerous, they decided, so they devised a plan to kill us off. They invited the witches of the world to an enourmas festival. And of course we all accepted. But at that very festival, they poisoned us. Every last one. They hoped to drive witches into extinction. But there were a few of us who didn't make it to the festival for one reason or another. Those who survived went into hiding and swore revenge. But there were too few of us, so it took centuries to build up population and strength until we were ready, as we are now. And with the book, we would be unstoppable. That is why you need to give us the Grimmerie right now."

"What?!" squeaked Elsa. "Are you telling me you intend to kill off the human race!?"

"Don't be ridiculous," scoffed Tova. "We only mean to enslave them. Come to think of it, this town would be the perfect headquarters."

"No," said Elsa, her voice shaking. "I won't let you. I'm the queen, I can just send you to the dungeon."

Tova snorted. "Please, we're witches. We could easily overpower any force your silly little guards can throw at us. Our group of witches can overtake this town right now and grab the book."

"No," said Elsa. "No! I won't let you!"

Tova laughed. "You know, since you're the queen, you can help us. And since you're a witch, you can join us too. We can get revenge!"

"I won't let you!"

"Try and stop me, little witch."

"And I don't want to take over the world with you!"

"Really? You're sure? That's a shame, it'd be easier with a queen on our side."

Elsa ran the information through her head. If this witch club got the book, they would use it to take over the world. That could not happen. But if she tried using her queenly power to get rid of the witches, they would easily overcome it. If she stayed, in no world would the book ever be safe, and neither would the world. There was only one option left.

"NO!" 

Elsa grabbed the book, and ran out of the room, down the hall, away. She didn't know where she would go only that it wasn't here and she would have to hide.

Freja gawked at her sister. "Did you just threaten a Sein!? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!? She could incinerate us both without breaking a sweat!"

"I know that," said Tova calmly. "And you know that, but she doesn't know that. As long she doesn't know how rare and powerful she is, we can threaten her all we want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!


	7. Runaway

Anna locked arms with her one true love, eagerly awaiting her new life as a wife. All she needed was Elsa's blessing.

"Hans!"

She and her fiancé's heads both swung around to face the speaker, a woman with another younger woman lagging behind her.

"Bad news, Hans," said the woman. "The queen stole the book."

"Elsa?" Anna squeaked.

At the same time, Hans donned a stunned and horrified expression. "How did she do that? You said the only people who could find the book were you and a..." He trailed off.

The woman nodded. "She's one of them. But we're safe as long as only we know."

"What are you talking about?" Anna demanded. "Elsa's a what? And stole what? Hans! What are you doing?!"

Hans ignored her. "I advise we take over the castle immediately," he said to the woman. 

"What are you talking about?!?" yelled Anna. The woman finally paid attention to her, as if she had thought that she and Hans had been the only people in the empty hallway.

"Your sister has stolen from me," she informed Anna. "And it appears to me that she has been keeping secrets from you."

With that, she and Hans left her alone in the hall, the younger woman dragging behind and looking miserable.

"Hans!" shrieked Anna after them. He ignored her.

Anna was baffled. All this talk about stealing and secrets...and Hans inexplicably leaving her. And Elsa keeping a secret. Maybe Elsa knew what was going on.

Anna marched down the hall, determined to find her sister. Her first guess, Elsa's bedroom, turned out to be empty. As did all the other rooms on that story. Anna even looked in the closets before she realized that Elsa was probably in the ballroom. Idiot. But when rushed into the ballroom, the only people were chatting partiers, not a single queen in sight. 

***

Elsa had to hide. She couldn't just leave through any exit, she had to be quiet. And all the normal exits were blocked by villagers who would cheer at the sight of her, practically screaming, "the witch queen is here, witches!" And she wasn't about to do something stupid like accidentally plunge the world into an eternal winter. Only an idiot would do that.

You're a witch, she reminded herself. Act like one. Think of someway to get out of here.

"Elsa!"

Elsa's head snapped towards the source of the voice, who turned out to be Anna. She was surprised. She didn't think anyone would find her on the roof.

"What are you doing here?!" Anna demanded.

"Uh..." Uh what? There were some witches searching for her who were plotting to take over the world? "Long story short, I'm a witch and there are some other witches who want take over the world and need this book to do it." She gestured to the book in her hands. "That's why I'm hiding."

Anna gawked. "Wha...? How...?"

"No time to explain," said Elsa quickly. "I don't even completely understand it myself. The point is, I have to get out of here." Anna promptly shut her mouth, stunned into silence.

Elsa threw the book open to a random page and began muttering nonsense words under her breath.

"What does that mean?" Anna blurted, having recovered from her shock enough to speak.

"Quiet!" Elsa hissed, and went back to muttering. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, only that something would take her away from here.

A moment later, the two heard a loud roar above them. Anna gawked. This was easily the strangest thing she had seen all day, and that was saying a lot. Elsa had summoned a dragon.

So much for a quiet exit, thought Elsa. Still, an exit is an exit.


	8. One week later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this dumb story. But I promise it'll become less stupid.

Anna slowly walked across the hall. She was suddenly thrown forward, landing flat on her face. It took her a moment to recover enough to see what had caused her to trip, but when she did she scowled and kicked it across the room. It was the doll that looked like Elsa. Stupid Elsa.

It was all Elsa's fault. The girl thought she could not tell Anna she was a witch and take off riding a dragon. A dragon! For all Anna knew, Elsa had known about the existence of dragons too. The worst part was she had left Anna to deal with the chaos. There had been an invasion alright. Anna had always thought that if there was such a thing as a witch, they would only be women, but there were just as many males as females. They had taken over the castle and closed the gates, kicking Anna out. For the past week Anna had lived with an older couple in the town. She could tell they were getting ready to leave. Half the people in Arendelle (not counting the magical population) had already left, and that number was growing. No one could be expected to stay when a bunch of evil witches were in charge.

It was even worse knowing her own sister was one of them. Anna wouldn't have been surprised if Elsa had been the leader of them. Stupid Elsa.

Anna strode down the hall into one of the bedrooms, and was surprised to see lots of crates and trunks around the room. The elderly couple she was staying with was looking around, looking bewildered.

"Owen? Valerie? What is this?"

The two looked up at Anna. "We're leaving," announced Valerie. "We agreed that neither of us want to be in a kingdom that's been invaded so we're leaving in two days."

Anna sighed. She'd figured it was only a matter of time before they left too. "I'll help you pack," she said, and she busied herself in packing Valerie's hair products. There was a shocking amount of them.

After a few awkward minutes of silent packing, Owen attempted to strike up a conversation. "I always thought your sister was such a sweet little girl," he said. Anna grunted at the mention Elsa. Stupid Elsa. "Was," she mumbled.

***

Freja fiddled with a button on her shoe. They were actually Tova's old hand-me-downs, better suited for larger feet. That pretty much perfectly described Freja's life. Her older half-sister always got the best of everything, and had always. And here Freja was, twenty-seven, both folks gone, and Tova still treated her like she was five. And Freja still got the scraps. 

Tova had been fifteen when Freja was born, the two had never exactly been best friends. Tova despised Freja because she despised her stepfather, Freja's father. Growing up, Tova had always been the favorite, mostly because she was a better witch. After Tova, everyone expected big things from Freja, including Freja herself. For years Freja had been determined to be as magical as her half-sister, and when she was ten (very late for one's magic to show up) she had been delighted to see that she had the gift. This seemed to infuriate Tova for some reason. Through the years, Freja struggled to measure up to Tova, who had far more magic and far more beauty and far more friends. Freja had always been the family disappointment.


End file.
